1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dry material spreaders and, more particularly, pertains to an adjustable rotary chute spreader for spreading of dry material such as fertilizer, lime, salt or the like in a predetermined distribution path of dry material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art spreaders incorporating conical spinners and chutes for guiding the material to the conical spinners from either the conveyor chain or conveyor belt have failed to adequately provide for predetermined even and equal distribution, let alone adjustable distribution of material over a predetermined swath. Prior art spreaders have usually deposited the material with a relatively narrow band or an even band with little regard to the distribution swath and pattern and the density of material spread over that particular area of distribution. Due to the cost of dry material being spread, such as fertilizer, which has been increasing in price as petroleum has been increasing, the importance of even distribution has now become an even more significant prior art problem with the prior art spreaders being less than satisfactory in helping to eliminate this problem.
The prior art has become especially more critical with the importance of fertilizing with dry material of corn or other cash crops where fertilizer has to be particularly accurate for achieving maximum yields.
Prior art spreaders have failed to allow for any adjustability of a chute about the spinner cone, let alone any rotational adjustability. Prior art chutes have failed to allow for precise adjustment of the spread patterns of the swath to provide uniformity and equalized distribution of the spread material
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an adjustable, infinitely positioning rotary chute thereby providing uniform and equalized predetermined pattern distribution of material from a spreader. The practice of blending herbicides into dry fertilizer material is a newly developing technology which requires very close control of application rates so as to avoid any overdoses.